Juste une mise au point
by debby69
Summary: C'est la suite de "Réveil"... et comme le titre l'indique c'est une mise au point entre deux personnes


Titre : Juste une mise au point

Genre : On va dire romance…

Résumé : C'est la suite d'un réveil… c'est une mise au point entre deux personnes…

Disclaimer : Bien entendu ni Stargate ni SG1 ne sont à moi… sinon ça se passerait pas comme ça… j'écris ou plutôt je gribouille juste pour le plaisir…

Note de l'auteur : Je m'excuse par avance pour les fautes…

**Juste une mise au point**

Sam était chez elle, installée sur son sofa, ses jambes repliés sous elle, elle était plongée dans la lecture d'un magazine. Elle semblait perplexe, elle recula le magazine pour le tenir à bout de bras, hochant la tête tout en tournant le magazine, comme si l'image ou l'article qu'elle fixait aurait plus de sens une fois à l'envers.

Elle poussa un long soupir puis reposa le magazine sur ses genoux, elle n'y arriverais jamais, elle savait et pouvait déjouer les lois de la physique, elle avait même fait exploser un soleil… mais ça elle n'y arrivait pas… à croire qu'il y avait des choses dans l'univers sur lesquelles elle n'avait aucun pouvoir… pourtant elle devait le faire, c'était quand même pas si compliqué… après tout des centaines même des milliers de femmes faisait ça tout les jours…

Sam regarda autour d'elle pour voir les deux dizaines de magazine éparpillés autour d'elle… ils expliquaient tout sur ça mais, elle ne comprenais pas… elle jeta le magazine qu'elle avait sur les genoux par terre et se saisit de celui qui était au dessus des autres, découragée elle regarda la une et se dit que peu être elle aurait plus de chance avec les robes.

Cela faisait presqu'une heure qu'elle était en train de cocher certaines robes sur le magazine quand la sonnette la fit sursauter, Sam posa le bouquin à coté d'elle et doucement elle quitta le canapé en s'étirant. Elle se rendit ensuite vers la porte en se demandant qui pouvait bien venir sonner à sa porte un samedi après midi.

Doucement, elle ouvrir la porte, elle fut surprise en voyant la personne qui se tenait sur son perron. Après quelques secondes elle réussi à se remettre de son trouble.

- « Heu… bonjour… »

- « Bonjour Colonel »

Visiblement, les deux personnes étaient troublés de se trouver face à face, l'une se demandant se que faisait l'autre chez elle un samedi après midi, l'autre se demandant comment emmener « le » sujet, tout les scénarios avaient été imaginé dans sa tête, tous… du plus sensé au plus farfelu… mais en se retrouvant en face d'elle, en face de Sam, ils s'étaient tous envolés.

- « Heu… Je… je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?? »

- « Non Colonel… en faites… je… c'est moi qui peux faire quelque chose pour vous… »

Sam était de plus en plus surprise, elle fit un signe de la main pour encourager son visiteur à poursuivre.

- « Nous pouvons entrer… je ne me vois pas avoir ce… genre de conversation sous votre porche… »

- « Heu… oui bien sur… »

Sam indiqua son salon d'un signe de la main, puis entra à son tour dans le salon.

- « Vous… voulez boire quelque chose ?? »

- « Heu… non… merci… je n'en ai pas pour longtemps… enfin… je crois… »

Sam resta en retrait, elle l'observait étudier son environnement, prendre le magazine qu'elle avait dans les mains quelques minutes plus tôt, le feuilleter puis se retourner vers elle, un sourire crispé sur les lèvres.

- « Elles sont vraiment… jolies… »

- « Oui… j'ai du mal à me décider… »

- « Je comprend… ça doit pas être une décision simple à prendre… C'est pour quand ??? »

- « Pete voudrait que nous nous marions au moi de juin… Ce qui fait que me voila à devoir tout organiser en à peine plus de deux… j'ai l'impression que je vais jamais m'en sortir… »

- « Vous devez être frustrée… être capable de faire des choses incroyables pour le commun des mortels mais bugguer sur la préparation d'un mariage… »

- « Comme vous le dites… moi vous n'êtes sûrement pas venu vous moquer de mon incapacité à organiser mon propre mariage… »

- « Heu… non… »

- « Alors…. Vous êtes là pour ??? »

- « Vous parlez… »

- « Merci… mais je m'en serais douter… je sais bien que je suis blonde mais n'empêche que je me doute que vous n'êtes pas là pour m'aider à préparer le mariage… »

- « Non… mais ça a un rapport avec votre mariage… en quelque sorte… »

- « Ah bon ??? Et en quoi mon mariage vous concerne ?? »

- « Mais je vous rassure votre mariage ne me concerne en aucun cas… »

- « Alors je peux savoir ce que vous faites là ??? »

« Je pense qu'il y a quelque chose que vous devriez savoir… »

- « Et je peux savoir quoi ?? Parce qu'avec tout le respect que je vous dois… vous commencez à sérieusement m'énerver Mlle… »

- « Johnson… Kerry Johnson… »

- « Heu… oui… Donc qu'elle est la raison de votre présence chez moi Mlle Johnson ??? »

- « Je suis venue vous… parler de quelque chose de… de comment dire… délicat… »

- « Et… quelque est cette chose, ça doit être important pour que vous veniez me trouver chez moi un samedi après midi »

- « Ça l'est… enfin ça dépend de… vous… »

- « On va pas y passer la nuit… »

- « S'il vous plait… cessez de m'interrompre… parce que croyez moi… ceci est loin d'être facile pour moi… »

- « Allez y… »

- « Je suis venue vous parler du Général O'neill… »

- « Il est arrivé quelque chose au Général ??? Il a été blessé ??? »

- « Non… il va bien… enfin… je crois… dans un sens… »

- « Alors qu'il a ??? »

Sam était inquiète, on pourrait l'être à moins, un agent de la CIA, travaillant en liaison avec le SGC, venait chez elle pendant le week-end pour lui parler de son supérieur, il y avait vraiment de quoi ce poser des questions.

- « Jack… a comment dire… »

- « Le plus simple serait de le dire… d'un coup… droit au but quoi… »

- « Droit au but… je peux faire ça… alors voilà Jack a des sentiments pour vous… »

Sam ne put retenir un petit rire nerveux, elle ne savait pas vraiment comment prendre ceci.

- « Je pense que c'est normal… nous avons été coéquipiers pendant plus de 7 ans, c'est mon supérieur… nous sommes amis… »

- « Non… ce n'est pas simplement de l'amitié… c'est plus que ça… beaucoup plus que ça… »

- « c'est vrai… c'est plus qu'une simple amitié… avec Daniel et Teal'c nous sommes une famille… SG1 est une famille… et il en fera toujours parti… »

- « Non… c'est peu être vrai pour Daniel et Teal'c… mais pour Jack c'est différent… ce qu'il ressent pour vous est différent… »

- « Et comment vous savez ça ?? »

- « Il me la dit… »

- « La j'ai du mal a vous croire… Le Général O'Neill ne parle pas de ses sentiments… »

- « Il me l'a dit… mais pas directement… il pensait vous parler… il m'a dit « Je t'aime plus Sam… » je pense que c'est clair…»

- « Je comprend pas… »

- « Il dormait… et pensait que vous étiez à coté de lui… il pensait que j'étais vous…»

Sam se retourna vers la jeune femme qui faisait face à la fenêtre, surprise elle n'était pas sur de comprendre ce que ça voulait dire, ce que Kerry sous-entendait en disant ceci, si elle avait été totalement honnête elle aurait dit qu'elle ne voulait pas savoir ce que ceci sous-entendait.

- « Comment pouvez savoir ce que dit le Général pendant don sommeil ?? »

- « Disons que Jack et moi… nous nous sommes vu pendant quelque temps… on a eu… une… relation… »

- « Je ne savais pas… »

- « Jack ne voulait pas que ça se sache… il disait qu'il ne vous pas mélanger vie privé et vie professionnelle… »

- « Ça me parait logique… vous avez tout es deux un poste à responsabilité… »

- « Maintenant, je sais que c'était surtout vous la raison de son silence… »

Voyant que Sam ne disait rien Kerry continua.

- « Je pense qu'il ne voulait pas vous faire souffrir… comme il souffre… »

- « Qu'Est-ce qu'il vous fait croire qu'il souffre… »

- « Il souffre… en silence… à la 'jack O'Neill' mais je peux vous assurer qu'il souffre… »

- « Et il souffre de quoi d'après vous ?? »

- « Un mal vieux comme le monde… l'amour… et vous en êtes la cause… »

- « … »

- « Ce n'est pas intentionnel… enfin je pense pas… mais en vous mariant avec un autre… vous le faite souffrir… »

- « Pourquoi vous me dites ça ?? »

- « Parce que je l'aime… »

- « Vous l'aimez… vous l'aimez et vous venez me dire que lui m'aime… c'est ça la logique de la CIA ?? »

- « Non… c'est la logique d'une personne amoureuse… je veux qu'il soit heureux… comme Jack veux que vous soyez heureuse… d'un certain coté je fais ce que je lui reproche… je m'efface… »

- « Je comprend pas… »

- « Jack vous aime tellement qu'il est prêt à vous laisser partir, vous marier avec un autre si ça vous rend heureuse… ça et le fait qu'il est votre supérieur et qu'il a peur de détruire votre carrière… »

- « Vous voyez… J'ai beaucoup de mal à vous croire… »

- « J'ai l'impression de l'avoir toujours aimé… que d'une façon ou d'une autre elle a toujours fait partie de ma vie… avant même que je la rencontre… alors non je ne sais pas. »

- « Qu'Est-ce que ça veut dire ?? »

- « Quand je lui ai demandé depuis quand il vous aimait… il m'a dit qu'il ne savait pas… je lui ai dit qu'il était impossible de ne pas savoir depuis quand on est amoureux d'une personne… c'Est-ce qu'il ma répondu »

Sous le choc, Sam du s'asseoir sur le canapé sans faire attention au magazine qu'elle envoyait par terre.

- « Pourquoi êtes vous venue me dire ça ?? »

- « Parce que malheureusement, je crois que Jack est trop têtu pour venir vous le dire lui-même… je lui ai dit de le faire… mais je crois qu'il a vraiment peur de vous blesser… il veut ce qu'il y a de mieux pour vous… et il pense que ce n'est pas lui… »

- « Je comprends pas… »

- « Il est détruit Colonel… c'est un scoop… le grand Général O'Neill, homme fort et courageux, dirigeant exemplaire apprécier de tous, est un homme détruit de l'intérieur… la mort de son fils… il ne se la pardonne pas… »

- « C'était pas de sa faute… c'était un accident… »

- « Je sais… mais je crois que lui… non… il a peur de vous demander de choisir entre sa carrière et lui… il a peur de votre réponse… si vous dites 'oui', il y a votre carrière qui risque d'en prendre un coup… et la possibilité que, plus tard, vous fassiez machine arrière… mais si vous dites 'non' là ça sera pire que tout…. »

- « Je comprend pas pourquoi ??? »

- « Si vous dites non… ça voudra dire qu'il a pris le risque… le risque de se mettre à nu… de se dévoiler… de vous dire ses sentiments… et on sait toute les deux que ce n'est pas le fort de Jack… il aura donc pris le risque et vous l'aurez rejeté… piétiné ce qu'il reste de son cœur… dans un sens il préfère vivre dans l'ignorance…. »

- « Ce que l'on ignore ne peut pas faire mal… »

- « absolument… »

Elle restèrent quelques instants silencieuse sans oser se regarder, puis Kerry pris la direction de la porte. Avant de la franchir, elle se retourna une dernière fois vers Sam.

- « Je pensais que vous deviez le savoir… je ne sais pas si ça changera quelque chose pour vous… mais ça me semblait important… Je vous souhaite d'être heureuse colonel Carter… quelque soit votre choix… avec tout ce que vous avez fait pour la planète… vous méritez d'être heureuse… »

Sur ce, elle franchi la porte, laissant Sam, assise dans son sofa, réfléchir seule…

****

J'espère que cette suite vous a plu…

Même si je suis sûre que c'est pas celle que vous aviez imaginé…

J'ai pensé que ce serais pas mal comme ça, on voit souvent dans les fics Pete qui va voir Jack mais jamais Kerry qui va voir Sam…

Maintenant Est-ce que je fais une suite ??

Pour voir le choix de Sam…

Cliquez sur le bouton vert pour me donner votre avis, que ce soit sur la fic ou sur une possible suite…

Encore désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe… j'ai essayé d'en supprimer un maximum… mais vu que j'ai écris et relu dans la lancée, il est plus que probable que certaines soient passé entre les mailles du filet de ma correction…


End file.
